The present invention relates to systems for vertically mounting plates of glass or other materials to a support structure, more particularly to a mechanical joint for mounting large glass plates to a support structure and the wall created thereby.
It is a common architectural practice to construct the exterior walls of buildings of toughened glass. Under present manufacturing constraints, the largest practical plate available is of about 2 m width and up to 3 m length. The thickness can vary generally from 6 mm to 16 mm, a common thickness being 12 mm. Such plates are brittle and heavy and the damage resulting from fracture after installation can be very serious. Such plates are normally affixed at their edges to rigid supporting frame members which, however, interrupt the continuity of the facade. Systems have been proposed for avoiding the use of such frames but only through the use of other undesirable constraints. Thus, the present inventors have exhibited a structure designed for interior use where wind force is not a problem and where plates of glass are arranged edge to edge with the edges sealed by a resilient silicone sealant. The plates are supported by riged mountings secured through bores in the glass plates. It has also been proposed in EP-A-136064 to arrange double glazed panels edge to edge to provide a continuous outer facade. However, the necessary reinforcement against bending stresses is provided by the use of fins or other rigid structure extending at right angles to the glass plates and which interrupt vision from the interior. This arrangement also utilizes rigid bolts inserted through bores in the glass plates.